


Healing Heartbreak Vignette 1

by PanderrynRose



Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanderrynRose/pseuds/PanderrynRose
Summary: While Gavin is starting a new life in Heartbreak, changes are also happening back in Detroit.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson/Connor, Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed, Hank Anderson/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: Healing Heartbreak & vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710625
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	Healing Heartbreak Vignette 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanGirlYaoiLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlYaoiLover/gifts).



> Thanks for the idea, FanGirl. Hope this meets your expectations.

#

The day after Gavin left Detroit, Hank found Connor sitting outside on the back patio, having brushed snow off a small part of it to look up at the night sky. Opening the back door a bit and leaning on the frame, Hank looked to the night sky for guidance.

Seeing Connor brush away tears with a few fingers, Hank felt a guilty fissure run through his body. “Con?”

At Con’s sniffle, Hank knew that it was time to talk. “Come inside. It’ll be easier to talk where it’s warm.”

Connor was slow to listen, climbing to his feet with something resembling the ache plaguing Hank. “Alright, I have some questions.”

Gavin’s face—first in a rare smile and then in its more customary snarl—flashed in Hank’s mind. “Yeah, we do.”

Walking inside together, Connor kicked off the snow from boots before stepping inside and closing the door. “Hank?”

“Mm?” Hank asked, saving actual words for the conversation ahead.

“What do you know, about him?” Connor avoided their soulmates name, pain adding a mechanical edge to his voice. “I didn’t get to know him, outside of the worst of him. Is he really a soul-mate of mine? How could he be?”

Hank didn’t know how to answer. “I… don’t know how to give you the answers you want, Connor. I spent years pushing him away.”

“Surely you must have noticed things. Or read his files when he was employed at the DPD. There’s got to be something positive to him!” Connor begs, sitting down on the couch.

Reaching up to rub at his temples, Hank sighed. “He’s passionate. No matter what, he’s stuck with the job. Also had enough balls to approach me first. Kid was determined to talk to me for the first few months.”

Connors eyes were wide. “He approached you? Not the other way around?”

Hank snorted, remembering how Connor had crashed into his life. “Yeah, but so did you. I never was one to go out and find my soulmates. When I was young enough to want to find them, I figured they’d find me first. After all, we were ‘fated.’”

Connor blinked, slowly taking in the information. “I don’t think I came to you first about the soulmates thing. I just approached you because it was a part of my programming.”

Hank met Connor’s gaze. “Really? When did you deviate? You seemed very interested in me when we started working as partners.”

Connor started to try to hide his chuckles. “I didn’t deviate until the night when Jericho—the original ship area—was attacked. I deviated when I had a choice to either kill or not kill Marcus.”

Hank flushed. “I was wrong about that. Anyway, yeah, Gavin was the one to reach out to me first. And I immediately started to push him away. I have to give him some credit, he was patient for a few months before he realized I wasn’t interested.”

“Why did it take a few months for him to realize? Did you ever actually talk to him?” Connor asked, LED circling yellow.

“Not really, Con. I pushed him aside at the start and never really changed that behavior. I had my wife at first, then I had Cole. When I lost Cole, I didn’t want anyone. I went to the bottom of a bottle and I stayed there—basically until—you showed up.” Hank grumbled, glancing back to the fridge. “Speaking of, did you actually clear out the fridge?”

“Yes, there isn’t any booze in the house.” Connor narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“’Cause I need a beer right now.” Hank griped, desire to forget through booze pushing through him. _I was the one who pushed him away_.

Connor looked down, LED spinning between red and yellow. “Hank, I don’t want you to drink anymore. I’ve lost one soulmate. I don’t want to find you playing Russian roulette again. Ever. There’s got to be a better way.”

“Haven’t found it, yet.” Hank said, trying to speak under his breath.

“I know you haven’t, but this isn’t working. I’ve seen what you’ve done to yourself and I don’t like it.” Connor’s tone went angry. “You only seem to want to hurt yourself for failing. But you didn’t fail!”

Hank launched to his feet. “I know that. I know!”

“Do you?” Connor challenged, standing and moving to stand in front of Hank as he confronted him. “You say it, but I don’t trust that. Words are easy! You can say things like ‘we don’t bleed the same’ but love someone who doesn’t ‘bleed the same’ while treating them like you still believe those biases.”

Hank felt his heart drop. “Do you really believe I would?”

“It’s not that I think you would do it on purpose, but behaviors and thoughts are something that takes time to change. Just like how you immediately want a drink when something upsets you.” Connor glared before his eyes softened. Reaching up, he gently cupped Hank’s cheek. “Please try to be better? For me? Hell, for Gavin?”

Hank winced as Connor hit on the sorest of sore spots. “I…can try?”

Wrapping his arms around Hank, Connor released a long breath as his LED spun blue again. “Thank you.”

Holding Connor close, Hank wished he could fix the problems with Gavin as easily. “I wish I could give you the connection to Gavin you want. I just… I wish I hadn’t fucked it up for you.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow, sad expression taking over for a moment. “I wish I could help the two of you. But I think Gavin…I trust him to know the best thing for him at this point.”

Hank nodded, moving to the couch and sitting down. “I can tell you what I remember of meeting him, if you want.”

“Sure.” Connor said, sitting down and letting Sumo rest his head in his lap.

Hank leaned back against the back, thinking back. “The first time I met Gavin, he’d been transferred from the academy. He came up to me and asked to talk to me. I don’t know if he knew I was married at that time or not. He asked to talk to me and I basically told him I was busy and that I’d meet him later. I didn’t really know what to say to him, and I dragged my feet trying to figure out how to tell him. By the time I’d figured out what I wanted to say, Gavin had figured everything out. He was upset and basically told me he accepted that I had someone. He then told me to leave. I did. And that’s when we basically started to snipe at each other. Gavin mostly kept his mouth shut, but we had moments where we both clawed at each other.”

“Why? It was a mutual decision.” Connor asked, stroking along Sumo’s head.

“It was, but that doesn’t mean that there wasn’t some want or desire in there. He wanted a soulmate, it hurt when he wasn’t wanted in return. He would have transferred out if he could’ve, but by that point the economy was failing. We were stuck together. And that resentment—the ‘why don’t you want me’—wasn’t something I was able to give a good answer to.” Hank sighed. “I still don’t have a good answer.”

Connor nodded, accepting the answer. “I guess I get it? I kind of feel the same way about him. Why doesn’t he want me? Did I do something wrong?” Connor blinked back tears. “I know I didn’t, but it hurts for him to choose to leave instead of trying.”

Hank’s heart broke a bit. “I’m sorry I screwed it up so badly for you and for Rk900—man, that’s a mouthful, I’m gonna call him Nines. But, if you want to get to know Gavin, you might be able to ask Tina, though. She’s known him for longer than me”

Connor’s smile went soft, sadness still present but tempered somewhat by that suggestion. “Let’s make sure we’re ready for the other member, when they show up. We’ll respect Gavin’s choice, but we’ll do better for them so they don’t feel like they’re missing out. Sound good?”

Hank nodded, reaching out to pull Connor to his chest. “Have I told you I’m glad you’re here with me?”

“No?” Connor asked, leaning close.

“I am.” Hank pressed his cheek to the top of Connor’s head as he relished the warmth of Connor’s body against his. “I really am.”

****

Over the next month, Hank slowly started both AA and therapy, working quietly through the tangle of emotions that included his soulmates, his kid and the problem he had with alcohol. As the first two weeks without Gavin drew to a close, another surprised waited for both Connor and Hank. A RK900 had been discovered in Cyberlife tower, hidden away in a development lab. He’d been deviated by Marcus, but was clearly still dealing with his original intended purpose—including the fact that he’d been meant to replace his soulmate. Joining the DPD, he was shy when he’d first approached Hank and Connor after being assigned to work with Tina for a few weeks while he decided if there was a specific department he wanted to join.

Connor had been watching as Nines walked into Fowler’s office. “He’s here, Hank.”

Hank nodded, apprehension coursing through him. “He certainly is. Let’s let him get settled in and then we’ll talk to him.”

Connor raised an eyebrow. “You really are about letting others approach you first, aren’t you?”

“Shush. Do you know if the warrant came through?” Hank asked, desperately trying to steer Connor back to work.

Connor’s sweet grin lit up. “C’mon, don’t tell me you’re not excited.”

“Excited? Yes. But we’re at work. Clam down.” Hank glanced up to see Nines exiting Fowlers office and glanced at his watch. It was four-fifty. Sighing, he relaxed a bit against his chair. _There’s nothing more we can do today for the case._ Reaching over, he tapped the back of Connor’s hand. “Let’s go get him. It’s late enough that we can’t do much else for our case. Go ask him if he wants to come with us.”

Connor’s grin went brilliant and blinding. “Thank you, I’ll be back in a moment.”

Bounding over like the excited puppy he was, Connor gently stopped in front of with a grin. Nine’s stoic face gave little away, but the flash of yellow and blue did as he was led over to Hank.

Hank offered up a gentle smile. “We have a lot to talk about. Would you like to join us for a drink after work?”

Nines small smile was all the answer he needed.

“Alright, let’s go, then.” Hank led the small group to the car. “Connor, you’re in the backseat.”

Grumbling, Connor nodded. “Fine. Where do you want to go?”

“Let’s ask Nines. He might have an idea or two.” Hanks said, gently. “Nines?”

The unsure man reached up to rub at his neck. “I haven’t heard much, but Marcus mentioned a place near New Jericho that serves both android and human patrons?”

Hank offered a gentle smile to the man. “Do you want to do this? You do not have to.”

Nines smile grew a bit. “I want to know you guys, but it’s… been a long week. Is it OK if we order to go and take this somewhere more quiet? I’ve had enough of people for the day.”

Hank nodded, relieved. “It’s been a long day, I agree.”

Connor huffed before leaning forward to smile. “How about we skip the eatery and just go home? We can order in.”

Nines nodded, leaning back. “That would be nice. We have a lot to talk about. Tina mentioned a few things I’m kind of confused about?”

Glancing up to meet Connor’s gaze in the rearview mirror, Hank moved his hands helplessly. “I take it that you guys talked mostly about Gavin?”

Nines’s flickering LED was answer enough.

Hank nodded, pulling out to merge into traffic. “Con, why don’t you show Nines what you know of Gavin?”

Connor blinked, eyes unsure. “I mean, all of it?”

“Well, what you think is the most important.” Hank gave Connor that out, and turned back to the road. “And maybe the relationship between you and me for comparison.”

Connor’s hand reached for Nines, blank and clean like fresh snow. “It’s up to you, if you want to see.”

Nines took the hand with in a split second, eyes closing to help him better process the information he was being given. Opening them, he started to speak before lapsing into silence. His LED flickered between yellow and blue every few seconds as the ride went quiet.

Upon reaching the house, Nines finally spoke. “I don’t understand. Why did he leave? He wanted to be with us.”

Hank winced at the reminder. “He did. What did Connor show you?”

“Your relationship with him, Gavin’s behavior and apology, and some of the stories Tina told him.” Nines said, looking to Hank as the two exited the car with Connor out a second later.

“Well, then, did he mention the relationship between Gavin and me?” Hank asked, guilty shame flaring though him again.

“No. I guess I did not think of it, but you two met first, right?” Nines asked as Hank led them inside only to be accosted by Sumo. Letting out a surprised huff, Nines was the recipient of an over-excitable dog who was happy there was someone new. Bracing one foot against the door frame so he wouldn’t tip over, Nines shook a bit under the unexpected weight of Sumo draping himself over him. “Whoa.”

Connor chortled, reaching to push Sumo off of Nines. “Down, Sumo. Go back inside.”

Hauling Sumo back inside by the collar, Hank began to scrub at Sumo’s ears to get him to calm down. “Sorry. Manners isn’t something we teach here.”

Nines eyes glowed with uncertainty but he slipped inside and around both Hank and Sumo. “From what I can see, manners are overrated.”

Connor came in, shutting the door. “Sumo!”

With a new target, Sumo bounded over to his second-favorite person for love.

Nines let out a relieved sigh. “Is he going to do that again?”

“Haven’t been around dogs much, huh?” Hank asked, taking pity on Nines and leading him to the kitchen. “Sit down and he’ll stay down. We’ll make sure. He just wanted to say hello.”

Nines LED circled yellow for two cycles before going back to blue. “Alright. I have some questions about you and Gavin.”

Hank nodded, pulling out a soda. “Of course. Do you want some thirium?”

“I am fine, thank you.” Nines said, fingers tapping a bit on the table. “You and Gavin?”

Hank sighed, knowing he couldn’t put it off anymore. “Alright, so…”

Launching into the tale, Hank explained the relationship between Gavin and himself. Connor came in to sit nervously to Nine’s left and Hank’s right as Hank story reached its end.

Hank watched Nines, hoping for some hint of what he was feeling outside of the solid yellow LED. “I am sorry about all of this. I… just didn’t handle it well.”

Nines nodded, seemingly shocked. “This was not a possibility I considered. But…I do not think it is one I can judge, either. You both made mistakes, big ones. But… I would still like to get to know you and Connor. But I also would like a chance with Gavin. Would you stand in my way if I chose to speak with him?”

Hank took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “No. That would be your choice to pursue him. Jus keep yourself safe, OK?”

Nines nodded, smiling. “Of course. For now, though, it’s improbable that I’ll run into him anytime soon.”

Hearing Sumo’s claws clatter on the tile as he made his way over to Nines, Hank turned to try and stall the excitable ball of shaggy fur only to see Sumo plop down in front of Nines and raise a paw.

Seeing this, Nines immediately took the paw and gently ran his hand cautiously over his back as he shook Sumo’s paw. “Hello, boy.” When Sumo didn’t jump up again, Nines relished in petting the dogs ears. “Anyway, you and Connor are here. I would not mind getting to know you. If you want that, too.”

Hank’s grin reflected the one Connor wore as he entered the room. “We want you, too. Any questions?”

Nines grinned, reaching out for Connor. “I have a lifetime of questions.”

Snorting, all three laughed together before they began to talk happily. Looking at Nines and Connor getting along like a house on fire, Hank felt a small fissure of melancholy hit him before he happily settled down with his soulmates to talk.


End file.
